


A Very Naughty Morning

by DarkCornerFiction



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Speaks French (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor likes wetting himself (Hazbin Hotel), Allosexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Dust is padded (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Bathing/Washing, Because Angel Dust, Bedroom Sex, Beds, Breakfast, Caring Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Casual wetting, Clothed Sex, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Couches, Demon piss has no smell, Diapers, Dom Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Dominance, Drug Use, Drugs, Dry Humping, Ejaculate, Established Relationship, Fetish, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Flustered Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Frottage, Hazpiss, Hazpiss Hotel, Horniness, Horny Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Horny Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Hotel Sex, Hotels, Kinky, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Mornings, Multiple Orgasms, Naughty, No ageplay only diapers, Omorashi, Orgasm, Penises, Pissy Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Pissy Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Playful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Sharing a Bed, Showering In Diapers, Showers, Smut, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Sub Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Television Watching, Tentacle Dick, Tentadong Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Urination, Vaggie doesn't wanna know about the pee (Hazbin Hotel), Vaggie has bad memories of being scolded for accidents (Hazbin Hotel), Vaggie is So Done (Hazbin Hotel), Watersports, Wet Clothing, Wetting, alastor is not asexual in this fic, radiodust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCornerFiction/pseuds/DarkCornerFiction
Summary: Angel Dust wakes up in the morning next to his mate, Alastor, naturally they both has to pee so Angel decides to have some fun with that once Alastor wakes up by being a massive tease during breakfast.Angel Dust is padded, but that's all, there is no ageplay, just diapers.Alastor likes wetting himself, but tries to hold it.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	A Very Naughty Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Casual wetting, Angel Dust in diapers, some holding and plenty of sexual action is to be had.  
> Only diapers and pee, pants wetting, no ageplay or anything beyond pee.
> 
> Soft bois  
> Angel Dust is kind of being a diaper dom, sort of  
> Just a massive tease really
> 
> Radiodust, naturally

As Angel woke up in the morning, he would slowly open his eyes tiredly and yawn, looking over to his mate still sleeping next to him, snoring lightly.  
He then took a look around the room, feeling comfortable in his bed as he still had his blanket over him.  
He wasn't wearing much at all, in fact, he was as good as naked, only wearing his adult diaper, which was still dry.  
On occasion he would pee in his sleep, but it wasn't that common.  
The times he didn't wear a diaper he either had nothing at all or shorts on.  
His mate, Alastor, only had pants and a shirt on, surprisingly he was dry, nothing that was that common for someone like him.  
Angel remained in bed on his back, still not wanting to get up, not yet, he was rather lazy.  
  
Alastor woke up after him, and stretched out yawning, soon looking over at Angel.  
"Bonjour Mon Cheri~" Alastor said affectionately, seeing Angel was still laying down comfortably.  
"Morning Al" Angel said.  
Alastor removed his blanket, rubbing his eyes, not quite as sleepy as Angel as he got up and went off to make some tea, not feeling like going down for hotel breakfast just yet.  
As he heated the water and put the tea bag in, he then went into his large freezing room, bringing out some meat and then getting some bread from below the tea table.  
"Oh, you're making breakfast, well, bed and breakfast I suppose" Angel said, smiling at him.  
"Yep, I thought we'd have a bit of a romantic morning together" Alastor said, smiling back at him.  
"Aw Al~" Angel purred, chuckling slightly as he pulled his own blanket off.  
  
The diaper he wore matched his colors, with a pink shade on the side, a big heart on his butt and pink hearts as a wetness indicator.  
The tapes were also pink.  
Angel yawned once more before he looked at Alastor, chuckling a bit more as he felt the need to pee, as per usual for a morning.  
"See something you like Mon Ange?" Alastor grinned at him, noting his chuckling.  
"A certain deer man~" Angel purred.  
"Hah yes!" Alastor chuckled.  
Alastor felt it too, the urge to pee, but intended to at least finish making his tea before he did.  
Angel got up and sat on the side of the bed, still looking at Alastor.  
Alastor had a mild squirm, it was pretty obvious he had to pee as his legs were shaky and slightly squeezed together as he made four sandwiches and two cups of tea.  
Alastor then sat down on his couch, patting the spot next to him for Angel as he smiled at him.  
Angel went up as soon as he saw the pat and sat down next to him, leaning towards him comfortably.  
  
Alastor handed him the cup and the plate, sandwiches made with a piece of raw meat in between the bread slices of high quality.  
"You know just what I like~" Angel purred, taking a sip from the cup before taking one bite into the sandwich.  
"One more thing Angel" Alastor said as he gave him his bag of drugs.  
"Ooooooh morning dose!" Angel said, grinning as he opened it and swallowed it all quickly.  
"Don't want you withdrawing after all" Alastor said, smiling at him as he took a sip from his tea, legs now squeezed tightly as he waited for a good moment to let go.  
Angel chuckled as he noticed his shaky legs.  
"Gotta pee eh?" he laughed, grinning wide.  
"Yes Mon Ange, I am waiting for a good moment" Alastor said.  
"I mean you could just let go, then again, I'm kinda doing the same... heh" Angel chuckled, now being reminded of the fact that he hadn't peed yet.  
Alastor nodded, taking another sip from his tea before biting into his sandwich.  
  
Angel kept leaning against him comfortably, nuzzling his side slightly as he put his plate down and squeezed himself between his legs a bit, getting slightly desperate now.  
As his hand landed on his padding, it crinkled lightly.  
"Hnngh" Angel groaned, grinning as he knew he wouldn't be able to hold it much longer.  
"Angel if you have to go that bad just go, it's fine" Alastor said.  
"Besides, you're padded, you're better off than me" he laughed.  
Angel purred as he put his cup down, sitting himself on Alastor's lap.  
"As you wish~" Angel purred, lifting himself a bit to give him a nice view of what he was about to do.  
Alastor blushed heavily, finding Angel topping him as he put his plate and cup down.  
"N... naughty..." Alastor said, finding his eyes going between looking him into his eyes and his padding.  
"Oh you bet~" Angel said, having a smug grin on his face as he started wetting his diaper.  
Alastor squirmed heavily as he heard the hissing and saw the yellow spot grow on Angel's padding, making him that much more desperate.  
"Ahhh~" Angel sighed with relief to tease him further, feeling the warm swelling between his legs as he peed full force into his padding.  
"Hnngh, Angel..." Alastor said, pushing his legs together tighter as he could now hear the splashing from Angel's flooding as he made a slight puddle within his padding with the pace he was peeing at.  
Alastor's entire face was red with a blush as he found his eyes focusing on Angel's diaper, watching the spot grow further and the indicators fade as he felt himself unable to stop watching.  
All of this made him very desperate.  
  
"Gonna pee now big boy?~" Angel purred, putting a hand on his padding and squishing it lightly, still peeing.  
The look on his face was quite lewd.  
"Hnnf~" Angel moaned, feeling himself getting increasingly horny.  
"A... Angel..." Alastor moaned as Angel sat down on his bladder with a light squish and crinkle, still touching the front of his diaper with that same lewd look on his face.  
"I know you want to~" Angel teased further.  
"Speaking of which, that felt good~" Angel said, smiling smugly and teasingly at Alastor as he had finished relieving himself.  
"A... Angel I... I'm..." Alastor said, leaking a drop into his pants and moaning.  
"Go pee Al~" Angel said, stroking himself through his padding.  
"Hnngh~" Alastor groaned, leaking another spurt into his pants, finding himself enjoying the warmth as he then squeezed himself shut again as he intended to play this game with Angel.  
The spot was now evident on his pants.  
"Aaaaaal~" Angel purred, licking his neck and making a light hissing noise to tease him once he was near his ears.  
"A... Angel...~" Alastor moaned loudly as he finally lost control, pissing a loud stream into his pants.  
"Good boy~" Angel purred, pushing his fingers unto his own padding again.  
"Hnnf~" he moaned.  
  
Angel then looked down at the spot Alastor was making, grinning wide as hissing filled the room as Alastor's pee started dripping down from the couch and unto the floor.  
Alastor sighed with relief, enjoying the warmth as his ears had gone down with pleasure.  
Alastor had a boner, the anticipation had turned him on.  
Meanwhile, Angel was already pleasing himself through his padding, pushing and squeezing his hand unto his slightly swollen bulge, having an extremely lewd face of pleasure as he felt himself already getting close as his cock pressed up against his diaper, wanting more.  
Alastor was in so much pleasure that he put his head on Angel's shoulder, still pissing full force into his pants and panting heavily.  
Angel's blush was noticeably smaller than that of Alastor's, given that Angel was much more perverted than Alastor and much more used to this.  
As Alastor finished wetting himself he groaned, hard on now clearly visible through his wet pants.  
"Mmm you're excited aren't you?~" Angel teased, grabbing Alastor's dick with another hand, stroking it slowly.  
"Hmmf...~" Alastor moaned, closing his eyes tightly at the pleasure.  
Angel took a third hand and pushed it against his slightly wet padded butt, squishing it lightly as he moaned, now feeling pressure from all directions in his nether regions.  
The fourth hand he put on his own chest, squeezing and fondling it as his lewd expression grew even lewder with pleasure.  
  
As he stroked Alastor slowly he moaned, feeling himself getting close very fast as the anticipation and teasing already had him with a raging boner several minutes before this stroking even started.  
"I... I'm gonna..." Alastor said, feeling himself twitching as he started to cum in his wet pants.  
"A.... Angeeeeel!~" Alastor squealed, shooting load after load into his pants as he panted and blushed heavily.  
"Oh Al~" Angel purred as he felt himself climaxing too, all it took was for him to see Alastor's cum hit his pants.  
Angel shivered and twitched as he felt himself shoot cum into his diaper, moaning and panting, blush growing as he got a fully blown, really heavy orgasm.  
Once they both finished their orgasms, they panted, looking into each other's eyes.  
"That... was... amazing...~" Alastor said, sweaty all over.  
"Y... yeah...~" Angel said, equally sweaty.  
"W... we're really... sweaty... maybe we should... take our shower now..." Alastor panted.  
"Ye... yeah..." Angel replied, nodding lightly as he rested his head on Alastor's chest.  
  
They soon got up, walking into the bathroom room.  
"Hmm, maybe I should try something~" Angel purred as he stepped into the shower, still with his diaper on and turned on the water.  
Alastor chuckled, too walking into the shower fully dressed.  
As the water was running above them, Alastor pushed Angel against the wall, kissing him deeply, soon pushing his tongue inside, wrapping it around Angel's.  
He pushed a hand down on Angel's padding, feeling it swell from the water to heavy proportions.  
Angel moaned lightly, finding himself still excited and horny as Alastor put his hand on his swollen diaper.  
"H... how does that f... feel?" Alastor said.  
"Amazing~" Angel purred as he thrashed his head back against the wall.  
"Oooooh~" Angel moaned as Alastor squished the water filled padding deeper, feeling it press against his cock deeply inside his overtly swollen padding.  
Alastor kissed him again, keeping his hand there, massaging and pressing as Angel moaned into his mouth.  
"I... I think I'm gonna... again..." Angel moaned, still into the kiss as he once again felt himself cum into his diaper, this time with the cum leaking through his legs as it was unable to hold anything with how full of water it was.  
"F... fuck~" Angel said under his breath.  
"Tu es l’amour de ma vie, Ange~" Alastor said deeply as Angel came.  
  
Once Angel was done cumming, Alastor started undressing, throwing his soaked clothes on the floor.  
Angel removed his water filled diaper while Alastor undressed, tossing it aside to throw out later as it was a bit large for the trash can with all the water.  
The two then lovingly soaped each other's bodies, washing each other with the most loving of gazes.  
Once they got out of the shower Angel shook off the water in his fur, grinning at Alastor.  
"Oh Angel~" Alastor chuckled, drying him off with a towel before drying himself off.  
"So, do you want a new diaper before we leave or just pants?" Alastor asked.  
"Padding please, I plan to be naughty~" Angel grinned.  
Few things were as naughty as peeing in public with no one else knowing, and it was also soft and rather comforting as it was warm.  
Alastor nodded, getting a new diaper from the drawer.  
Angel laid down on the bed spread out, smiling as he waited for his mate to diaper him.  
This was a bonding moment, and nothing Alastor minded, he rather enjoyed it, in fact.  
As Alastor walked up to the bed, sitting down next to Angel he lifted Angel's legs slightly, sliding the diaper under him and then taping it up.  
"Thanks Al~" Angel purred, sitting up and kissing him on the cheek.  
"No problem Angel~" Alastor said, smiling at him and kissing him back as he then got up to get dressed.  
Angel got up too, getting dressed in his usual long shirt and shorts, padding bulging out lightly under them, which made him feel even more naughty as he liked getting looks.  
He then got his high heels and gloves on.  
  
"How do I look?~" Angel asked, posing for Alastor.  
"Beautiful as always~" Alastor said, getting Angel's bag, allowing him to grab his hand.  
"Comfortable dear?" Alastor asked.  
"As comfy as can be!" Angel grinned happily.  
"Good~" Alastor said, kissing his cheek again.  
"Shall we go then?" Alastor asked.  
"Yep!" Angel said happily, ready for a proper breakfast.  
"Then we'll go~" Alastor said as he opened the door, the two soon leaving for breakfast on the lobby floor.  
  
The two were comfortable once at breakfast, Vaggie had thrown some uncomfortable glares at Angel, knowing he was padded, she had several regrets about saying that diapers would be better than him wetting himself everywhere, given that diapers only made him KINKIER, Angel clearly had a fetish for wetting so deep that it didn't matter where he wet, he just liked doing it wherever, whenever, and despite this, he STILL did it in his pants when he didn't feel like wearing padding.  
Vaggie felt that she had lost, as the two boys were still wetting themselves wherever, whenever, and Angel only seemed to get kinkier the more she tried to prevent it.  
  
After breakfast the two would get into a cuddle on the hotel's upper floor, relaxing on the couch together whilst watching TV.  
No one else was in there at the moment, allowing for a deep and throughout cuddle, and Angel would soon wet himself naughtily, the face and sound of splashing coming from his padding letting Alastor know exactly what he was doing as Alastor then groped him lightly and would soon follow up with a wetting himself, right on the couch.  
Naturally, Vaggie would walk past the room in the middle of this and peek in, immediately having several, deep regrets as she would walk away awkwardly, wishing she'd never checked.  
Alastor and Angel ignored her brief, awkward gaze and just kept cuddling deeply and sensually on the now wet couch.


End file.
